


The Project is Klance

by Bored_Zelretch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith has a dog, Lance (Voltron) is a Tease, M/M, Oneshot, Pidge is a little shit, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Zelretch/pseuds/Bored_Zelretch
Summary: Keith and Lance meet to work in a project. Together. Just the two of them in Keith's house. Things happen





	The Project is Klance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this website. Also my first Klance fic. Oh, and the first fanfiction I've written in English so I'll apologize beforehand for any kind of mistake.  
> That's all I can say for now, please enjoy this piece of trash that nobody asked for.

\- So, when are you going to start the Algebra project? Remember it is worth 40% of the subject.- Pidge looks at Keith while they’re coming back from the Garrison-. Hunk and I have already finished it.

\- I don’t know, maybe this weekend. I’ve talked about it with Lance and he said we should do it in my house, since my parents will be visiting my aunt-. He doesn’t have to look at them to know they have a shit-eating grin plastered across her gremlin face.

\- Oh, so you’re gonna let _Lance McClain_ in your house for God knows how many time, you two alone…

\- Shut up, you failed attempt of a miniature Grinch.- The Asian boy is almost as red as his jacket-. Well, yeah, the idea of having him, the boy I have a crush on, near me sounds great… But nothing will ever happen. He doesn’t like me.

\- Yeah, as if that were true…

\- What are you implying? Pidge don’t even try to play with this.- Keith stops walking and looks directly in their eyes.

\- I don’t know, my oblivious friend. Maybe you shouldn’t jump to conclusions that fast.- And back with the grin.

\- I hate you.

\- You love me, and you know it. Anyway, alien documentary tonight?

\- Oh my god yes.

* * *

\- Tell me… How do I look?

\- Lance, you’re doing a project with Keith. Not taking him to the fanciest restaurant in town.- Hunk looks a bit exasperated with his best friend’s antics, but deep inside he’s glad Lance is going to spend time with Keith.

-Yeah, but-

\- Stop worrying Lance. He likes you. A lot. You could come to his house with nothing but a potato sack and a pair of crocs and he would think you’re the pinnacle of men’s fashion.- That’s enough to send a smile to the Cuban boy’s face.

\- Maybe you’re right with that. And let’s face it. He’s the kind of person who would find crocs fancy. I mean, look at his mullet. How can someone think that hairstyle is barely acceptable? And even worse, how can he make it look good on him? Why? It’s not even possible??! Maybe it’s the eyes. Oh Hunk don’t get me started,…- And… He’s rambling, like every time he’s nervous. Hunk rolls his eyes. This boy has got it hard. Suddenly, a pair of hands land in Lance’s shoulders.

\- Enough. Go get him, man. You can do this, I believe in you.- Lance stops talking and nods. He’s going to make a movement on Keith, or at least try it. And get a perfect score in that project.

\- Thanks, Hunk. I needed it. How can someone be as good as a friend as you?

\- I don’t really know. Maybe it’s the chems the government puts in tap water.

\- You’re starting to sound a lot like Pidge. It’s scary.

\- Yeah… I regret now having spent the whole last week with them.

* * *

Lance arrives at Keith’s house. It’s in the country, but also near enough to the rest of the civilization.

Keith’s dog runs to them and almost tackles the boy, who pets her while Keith stares at him for a second. He’s wearing a blue shirt, with his sleeves rolled up so he can see his tanned forearms. Those blue eyes, so beautiful that they could make both the ocean and the sky jealous, shine when they see the pet.

\- I’m sorry. She’s really cuddly.- Keith explains with an embarrassed laughter.

\- Oh, so she’s like his owner.- He says, almost a whisper, but he knows Keith has heard it, and the Asian boy is as red as his clothes.

The dog never leaves Lance for the next minutes. It’s obvious she likes him. Well, maybe it’s true that there isn’t a pet that doesn’t resemble their owner. They play, while Keith is very busy watching how his crush is showering her little -or, rather, big- ball of fur and… Wait, was that a wink? Has Lance winked at Keith? The Asian boy is so flustered right now he insists in going inside. As soon as Lance leaves her, she whines, and he’s tempted to stop and come back, but Keith puts a hand in his back, making him continue as they get into the house. The problem is, Lance is doing the same and Keith hasn’t even retired his hand until it’s too late.

The two boys sit facing each other as they take a look at their notes, thinking about what they should do. Keith starts playing with his pen, but he fails, and it goes flying next to Lance’s hands. When the black-haired boy gets it, he brushes the other’s hand and the Cuban smiles lightly. A short time after that, Lance has no better idea than cracking his neck and letting out a mix between a sigh and a moan that makes Keith flush so hard he immediately leaves to the kitchen and grabs a couple of water bottles. After he finishes half of one, he comes back and gives the other to Lance, who starts drinking and… lets a drop fall from his lips to his neck. Keith watches as the drop goes down, tracing his perfect skin, slowly, getting to his collar bone and disappearing under the shirt. He then rises his sight only to see a smirk on Lance’s lips.

\- Like what you’re seeing, Mullet?

\- Oh, please, don’t make me talk. I’d break your fragile ego and I need you to finish this shit soon so I can get you off my sight.- And off my mind, he thinks.

They continue working for an hour, but they stop when Lance has a doubt. So he gets up. And goes behind Keith, passing his arm right next to his face and getting closer than the socially acceptable.

\- _Oh god, Lance, are you trying to kill me? Enough with the tease!_ \- He looks at the arm almost touching him. It’s beautiful. Maybe not the biggest but the skin looks like caramel and it’s fit. Well, Lance himself is surprisingly fit. And Keith can’t stop thinking about that, about the glimpses of bare skin and lean muscle he has seen sometimes. He looks and looks but… Lance has gone silent and Keith turns to see what’s wrong. Lance, the over-confident Lance McClain, is blushing? But why? Oh. OH. Keith turns again to the arm and he discover himself caressing it with his hand. He does it again subconsciously, brushing his fingers again the skin, and Lance shivers with the contact. So it was a façade after all, and it’s starting to break…

Keith doesn’t let go of Lance’s hand as he gets up and closes the little distance between them without even thinking. Lance steps back, ashamed.

\- Lance, do you… Do you like me?- McClain doesn’t meet Keith’s gaze as he starts sweating a bit.

\- … I- I do. I do like you, Keith. I’ve liked you since we met. At first I didn’t realize it because we were always fighting but one day… And I was nervous today, but I talked with Hunk and he told me to take a step forward and…- A finger meets his mouth, telling him to stop.

\- God, you’re so annoying when you ramble. Lance. I feel the same about you. I like you, I like you so much I thought today I was going to combust with all the teasing.- He turns the other’s face with his hand-. Can I… Can I kiss you?

\- Of course you can, you sociably inept dork.- He laughs as they melt together in a long and sweet kiss. A kiss that contains all the feelings bottled for years.

 

 

 

**6:23 P.M. Cryptid Gremlin sent a message to Mullet of the Loch Ness**

**\- Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh boooooooooyyyyyyyyy**

\- HOW DID YOU EVEN-

\- KATIE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand, it's over. Hope you liked it. If that's so, then leave a comment or something. I'd love to read your opinions.  
> Special thanks to one of my besties (you know who you are) for helping me with this.


End file.
